Luggage cases typically are provided with at least some type of handle by which the luggage case can be carried by its user. A range of handles are available from the simple bail handle comprising a loop of webbing stitched to the top of the case to complex constructions comprising injection molded grips and plated metal portions, etc. The best of these handles share some characteristics. For example, a desirable handle is padded to reduce pressure points on the palm or the finger pads of the user. Such undue localized pressure can lead to fatigue and pain. Indeed, an unduly stiff handle can result in the sense that the luggage case being carried is heavier than it actually is because of the localized pressure and pain. A well-designed handle provides support across the full width of the user's hand. A simple bail handle which forms a catenary curve when supporting the weight of a luggage case characterizes a compromised handle construction since it is unlikely to provide uniform support across the width of the user's hand. Molded handles, that is those including injection molded handle padded portions with steel spines as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,247,characterize a better form of handle. However, these engineered handles are expensive and relatively heavy. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, and versatile handle construction which provides a comfortable padded grip portion as well as a grip portion which is structurally sound and provides a broad support across the width of the user's hand.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of constructing a luggage carry handle that uses simple materials readily available from the construction of the luggage case itself, not requiring complex and expensive injection molded parts or operations, yet provides a comfortable and aesthetically pleasing grip and integral attachment portions.